


Cowardice

by Ghastjio



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hospitals, Short One Shot, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27103213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghastjio/pseuds/Ghastjio
Summary: For Neon J, all it takes is one moment of hesitation. One moment and B2J defeats him. One moment and he signs up for an experiment.Maybe that makes him a coward.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Cowardice

Neon J can’t move. He’s helpless as he watches Bunk Bed Junction walk away from him, leaving him- his  _ team _ \- strewn across the limo. They jump off the edge to walk back to the city. He’s stranded on top. He can’t move, maybe his joints are locked up.

_ Maybe he’s a coward. _

Neon J can’t move. He’s helpless as he watches his friends walk away from him, leaving him- a member of their  _ team _ \- strewn on a hospital bed. They walk out the door. He’s stranded now. He can’t move, maybe they’ve already given him the anesthesia.

_ Maybe he’s a coward. _

Neon J turns his monitor towards the sky. His factory buzzes around him, then stops. Then buzzes back to life only to stop again. He can’t call on NSR. Maybe B2J broke his ability to text them. Wouldn’t that be something?

_ Maybe he’s a coward. _

Neon J turns his head towards the ceiling. The machines buzz around him, never stopping. Only footsteps down the hall drowns them out. He can’t call on his team anymore. Maybe the doctors made his throat go numb. Wouldn’t that be something?

_ Maybe he’s a coward. _

Neon J knows that he shouldn’t have done this. He knew the risks, but B2J is just a couple of kids decades younger than him. He should’ve been able to handle them. There’s no excuse for defeat.

_ He’s a coward. _

Neon J knows that he shouldn’t have done this. He knew the risks of his assignment, so he took any opportunity to get away. He should’ve been able to handle it. There’s no excuse for retreat.

_ He’s a coward. _

Neon J’s radar picks up distant vehicles coming closer. He failed. He failed and now they have to rescue him. He can’t bring himself to face them head on.

_ He’s a coward. _

Neon J sees doctors in his periphery. He failed. He failed his team and now he’s all alone while they march to their deaths. If he ever sees them again, he won’t be able to look at them.

_ He’s a coward. _

Neon J doesn’t want to see their faces. He turns off his monitor, he closes his eyes. He shuts down, he wills himself to sleep.

_ Coward. _

**Author's Note:**

> I have many Neon J ideas :)


End file.
